Lindsay
Lindsay, '''labelled '''The Dumb Princess, was a camper on Total Drama Returns to the Island as a member of the Screaming Ducks. She returns as a contestant and was one of the three finalists on Total Drama Wild West as a member of the Venomous Vipers. She also returns in Total Drama Toxic Brawl as a member of the Toxic Sharks. She returns in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 as a member of Team Beauty. She cameos in Total Drama Back in Action in the episode The Sound of Drama. Personality Beautiful but not vain, Lindsay's big heart and childlike nature have made her one of the most well-liked competitors on the show. Although the other contestants are frequently annoyed by her severe lack of intelligence, Lindsay has been shown to have only pure intentions. Unfortunately for Lindsay, she is often fooled by false-friendships and easily manipulated by the show's antagonists. A major running gag on the show involves her having problems remembering the names of the others, even including her boyfriend. Total Drama Returns to the Island Lindsay is one of the sixteen returning contestants to compete for the million dollar prize yet again. She is placed onto the Screaming Ducks along with her relationship partner, Tyler. Lindsay isn't seen doing much at first, but after being approached by Dawn and "Samey" for an alliance, she starts to get more involved in the episode. At the challenge, Lindsay scores the final point for the team, causing them to win the challenge. After the challenge, Lindsay is also approached by Tyler to join the Screaming Ducks Alliance. She joins, but is seen confused in the confessional on which alliance to choose. In Volleybrawl, Lindsay isn't seen doing much once again. At the challenge, she does poorly as she lost to Scott during her round. Lindsay is approached by Dawn to vote off Gwen, and by Tyler to vote off "Samey". However, Lindsay votes off Scarlett after she had an outburst on the team when they lost the challenge. Lindsay is seen upset when "Samey" was eliminated. In the following episode, Lindsay gets easily confused on what the challenge is, but doesn't compete. But, her team manages to win without her help. She is happy that her team won, but sad that Leshawna was eliminated. In All Aboard the Cuckoo Train, at the beginning of the episode, Lindsay is seen worrying about Chef, believing he is dead when Chris showed up to the challenge instead of Chef. During the challenge, Lindsay was never chosen to be the killer for her team and was never thought of the killer by the Killer Beavers. At the elimination ceremony, Lindsay votes for Heather, but to her disappointment, Dawn was eliminated. It was later revealed that Dawn warned Lindsay about Tyler, and that he must not be trusted at all. Now that Lindsay had ran out of allies, she attempts to side with Tyler's alliance again in Topple on the Luck Players. During the challenge, Lindsay is seen helping out a lot, and does score many points for the team. She helped contribute to their ultimate win. Lindsay is seen very happy when Scott is eliminated. In Relay Feelings Speed Fast, after her team loses the challenge, she tries to scramble and convince Tyler to get his alliance to vote off Scarlett. However, Tyler convinces his alliance to vote off Lindsay instead. However, before the elimination ceremony, Noah and Tyler flip and vote off Scarlett. At the final elimination ceremony before the merge, her and Scarlett end up in a tiebreaker with the votes being 3-3. Lindsay ultimately won the tiebreaker, eliminating Scarlett from the game. The next morning the teams merge. She is excited to meet some new friends over on the Killer Beavers. At the first immunity challenge, most everyone is surprised when she, along with Noah win the first immunity challenge. Lindsay is approached by Tyler and is convinced by him to vote off Heather. However, Lindsay ends up voting off Cameron with Noah for being a threat in the game. Lindsay is glad however when Heather is eliminated. In Puzzle Riot, during the challenge, Lindsay ends up doing extremely well, and almost wins the challenge. However, she loses to Noah, who ended up gaining one more point then she did. Since last episode she did very well, her fellow contestants saw her as a threat, including Tyler. Both Noah and Tyler started to convince many of the cast to vote off Lindsay, considering her the biggest threat in the game at the moment. At the elimination ceremony, Lindsay is eliminated in a vote of 4-2-2-1. Despite being eliminated, Lindsay makes a cameo in Korean Teaching or Learning as a part of the reward that Tyler, Cameron, and Noah won. She later works as Chris' intern in the episodes Supreme Chef Auto, Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze, and Final Four Face Off! where she is treated badly by Chris. However, she is helped by Tyler throughout her time as an intern. After done interning, Lindsay votes on which finalist wins the season. She votes in the majority, voting for Sky, who won in a 12-2 vote. Lindsay is happy in the end when Sky wins the million dollars. Total Drama Island Lindsay is chosen on to the second season by being chosen by Sky, and being placed on the same team with Tyler. She is happy that she becomes teammates with some past Screaming Ducks and some other Killer Beavers. At the very first challenge, her team lost which she was very upset about. After noticing Dave slack in the challenge, she votes him out. During the rest of the pre-merge stage, her team mostly wins every single challenge, with the help of leading the Vipers to victory. However, she was manipulated by Noah to vote out Dakota instead of Samey or Tyler to cause a tie. Tyler was eliminated by the tiebreaker, which made Lindsay mad at Noah knowing she could've saved Tyler. At the beginning of the merge, despite having seven Vipers versus four Pythons, she wanted Noah out. At the elimination ceremony, she was successful and voted him out 8-2-1. At the impromptu elimination ceremony, Lindsay received four votes, but Dakota was sent home in a 6-4 vote. Being targeted by the Pythons, she tried her best to win immunity, but realized after Heather performed her act in This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us!, she knew Sky was in trouble. Sky managed to save herself by winning immunity. Lindsay agreed with Sky that Heather needed to go next. Lindsay had another four votes against her, but Heather narrowly was sent home over her in a 5-4 vote. In the next episode, Samey sees an opportunity to get her and Katie in an alliance to vote out Scott. Lindsay agreed that if Scott doesn't win immunity, he's out. Samey won immunity and chose Duncan to share it with. Scott had the most votes in a 3-2-2-1 vote, but Sky quit the game to spare him, and Samey just told Lindsay and Katie to wait until next time. In Yodelayhee...Who?, Lindsay was looking forward to getting rid of Scott, and when she was told from Chris that the person who finishes last in the challenge from the game, she tried her very hardest not to get last. Fortunately for her, Sugar got eliminated. At the elimination ceremony, Samey and Scott were in 3-3 tie. Samey lost the tiebreaker which made Lindsay devastated. In the following episode, Lindsay knew she was on the outs. She said that either her or Katie is going next if they don't have immunity in a confessional. Duncan and Scott won immunity, and they were the only ones who got to vote. Lindsay was in the Bottom 2, but reached the Final Four, eliminating Katie. In the next episode, Lindsay does not appear until the very end of the episode when Cody is eliminated by Sky. Lindsay is then shown to have very proud to get to the Final 3. In the penultimate episode, she was getting last in terms of answering the questions correctly. Duncan won and was worried what was going to happen next. At the finale, she was up against Scott and ultimately failed to reach the Final 2 with Duncan. She is seen rooting for Duncan, and was happy that he won. Total Drama Around the World Lindsay cameos in the penultimate episode of the season along with Sugar. Chris and the other members of the Final 3 walk into the Louvre and spot Lindsay and Sugar in there, and Chris says they'll be judging a talent contest. Lindsay gets excited for everyone to perform their talents, and first goes Anne Maria. She uses her as a doll, putting her hair up into a high bun while singing Ave Maria, and gives her a seven out of ten. Next goes Beth, and she praises her for her fire baton twirling talent. She gives her a ten out of ten, and then Amy goes up, and gives her cheer routine a nine out of ten. Once Chris says Amy got the lowest score, but Anne Maria decided to quit, Lindsay gets easily confused and then once Anne Maria gets eliminated because of the tiebreaker, she hopes Beth wins in the finale. At the special, Lindsay is introduced as one of the people running the lights. She is accidentally revealed on set when Sierra tells her about all the gossip that has went on. Sierra decides to share some of Lindsay's stories to the viewing world. She also works as Josh's assistant, such as giving him popcorn. She then calls Josh James, and then hands him his popcorn. After everything, Lindsay is seen with the group of people waiting to see if they will compete in season four. She greets Tyler, and then later Samey-Bot. She frightened by her, and then later is one of the twenty-four contestants to be on Total Drama Toxic Brawl. She makes new friendships with people like Owen, and then once they get to the island, she gladly gets involved in the group photo, and is excited for the new season. Total Drama Toxic Brawl In A Radioactive Beginning, Lindsay is one of the twenty four contestants competing in the season. She is placed on the Toxic Sharks, and is excited to be on a team with Tyler. She greets some of her teammates, such as Staci. At the very first challenge, she cheers on her teammates, and later jumps off the cliff. She lands in the water, and finds a stone. After Tyler found the stone with the right number, Lindsay celebrates. She later tells Dave that he didn't go home right away. After Beardo is eliminated, Lindsay is confused why Brick landed on her team. Appearances Voting History Total Drama Returns to the Island Total Drama Wild West Total Drama Toxic Brawl Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Trivia * Lindsay's role is similar to that of another female lead in a non-Disney movie, Robyn Starling in ''Tom and Jerry: The Movie ''and Anne-Marie in ''All Dogs Go to Heaven. ''All three were being held prisoner by the film's main antagonist and want a loving family, they also meet and were rescued by the film's main characters near the end. Comparisons *Lindsay is the second person to come back as an intern, the first being Dakota. Competition *Lindsay has won every tiebreaker she has competed in. *Lindsay ties with Courtney for having the second most votes cast against them overall, with 27. *Lindsay is the first person to be voted off by a plurality, or less than half, of the counted votes. Miscellaneous Gallery Overall= Lindsay.png|Lindsay's Usual Outfit. 131px-Lindsay_11.png 132px-Lindsaylove.png Lindsay_Admiral.png Lindsay_CN.png LindsayHappySitting_TDI_Ep05.png LindsaySafeTDI Ep10.png LindsaySeduta.png LindsaySit.png Lindsayworriedsit.png 20100827234519!TDA_DIY_Char_Lindsay_(2).png lindsayPoseing.png Lindsay_Get_A_Clue.PNG Lindsay_Pose_TDA.png Lindsay_TDAS_Pose.png Lindsay_wet.png Lindsay1.png Lindsayaboxer.png LindsayClapping.png LindsayFall.PNG.png LindsayFall_TDAS_Ep01.png LindsayGroundPose.png LindsayPointsOut.png Lindsay's_Bike.png Lindsaystunned.png Lindsaysuprised.png LindsayWetGround.png LindsHappy.png Lindswim.png ONUDLindsay.png Scared.png ScaredRun.png TDA_DIY_Char_Lindsay_(2).png Wonderwomanlindsay.png LindsayProfile.jpg Lindsay Outfit.png|Lindsay's Regular Outfit LindsayRot.jpg Badge-2-7.png|Lindsay's badge on the wiki for making 500 edits on Females pages. |-| Total Drama Returns to the Island= ScreamingDucksFormed.png|Lindsay is placed on the Screaming Ducks. ScreamingGophersWonFirstChallenge.png|Lindsay and the Ducks win the first challenge. ScreamingDucksPeanut1.png|Lindsay in the peanut gallery. TheScreamingDuckslostinVolleybrawl.png|Lindsay's team lost the challenge. ScreamingDucksElimination.png|Lindsay and the other Screaming Ducks at the elimination ceremony. SameyisEliminated.png|Lindsay, along with the other Screaming Ducks watch Samey being eliminated. THESCREAMINGDUCKSWin!.png|Lindsay's team won the challenge. TheScreamingDucksPeanutGalleryEp03.png|Lindsay's team in the Peanut Gallery. ScreamingDucksElimination2.png|Lindsay at her second Elimination Cermony. DawnisEliminated.png|Lindsay and the other Screaming Ducks watch as Dawn is eliminated. Heather_and_Lindsay.png|Lindsay and Heather in the girls' cabin. ScreamingDucksPeanut3.png|Lindsay in the peanut gallery for the third time. TheScreamingDucksSurprisedatCameron.png|Lindsay amazed at Cameron's speed in the challenge. ScreamingDucksElimination3.png|Lindsay at her third elimination ceremony. TylerandLindsayKissCauseLindsayissafe.png|Tyler and Lindsay kiss, after Lindsay is deemed safe. ScarlettisEliminated.png|Lindsay watches as Scarlett is eliminated. MERGE_PHOTO.png|Lindsay merges. TheScreamingDucksMerge!.png|Lindsay and her team find out its merge time. LindsayisEliminated.png|Lindsay is eliminated in Puzzle Riot. ChrisLetsTylerHaveLindsay.png|Chris says Lindsay can join the guys' reward in Korean Teaching or Learning. LindsayJoinsTylerAtReward.png|Lindsay and the guys during their reward. EliminatedContestantsseason1.png|Lindsay and the other eliminated contestants cheer on the finalists. Lindsay_vote.png|Lindsay voting Sky in the finale. |-| Total Drama Wild West= Lindsaybus.png|Lindsay arrives to the season. TeamViperPic.png|Lindsay is picked to be on the Poisonous Pythons. EliminationCeremonyDave.png|Lindsay, along with the other Venomous Vipers at the elimination ceremony. TylerSingsHisRhyme.png|Lindsay listens to Tyler's song at the challenge. VipersShockedAtCourtney'sElimination.png|Lindsay shocked at Courtney's elimination. SkyandLindsay.png|Lindsay, talking to Sky about Duncan. |-| Total Drama Around the World= |-| Total Drama Toxic Brawl= Lindsay_Jumps.png|Lindsay jumps off of the cliff. Lindsayusesidol.png|Lindsay plays the fake idol. LindsayElimination.png|Lindsay is eliminated. TylerxLindsayHurlofShame.png|Lindsay and Tyler take the Hurl of Shame together as Tyler was eliminated in Samey-Bot's Revenge. See also Category:Females Category:Screaming Ducks Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Returning contestants from Season 1 Category:Venomous Vipers Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Mergers in Season 1 Category:Mergers in Season 2 Category:Finalists Category:Semi-Finalists Category:Toxic Sharks Category:9th place Category:3rd place Category:Cameo Characters Category:Merged Category:Non-Mergers in Season 4 Category:16th place Category:Team Beauty Category:13th place